In recent years there has been a push towards online video generation and distribution with successful sites such as YouTube® and the like. The content of these videos are usually live video recordings, but some digitally animated movies are also present, with the quality of the videos ranging from amateur to professional. Accordingly, there has been an increase in technology that allows both professional and amateur users to create virtual animation movies and have them combined with live video (e.g., using chroma-keying or blue/green screen technology). While the success of YouTube has increased video traffic on the internet considerably and has shifted at least some control of content to the user, the experience of watching a video online remains similar to watching a video on television. The consumer's viewing experience remains primarily a passive one, consisting mainly of pressing play and watching.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.